Abszolút rendkívüli interjú
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Csak egy régi írásom, interjúparódia. Körtörténet volt még anno a Mézesfaláson.


_(Anabell Malfoy ötlete nyomán)_

"Elbűvölő emberek" főcímzene

(Riporter) - Itt állunk a Roxfort lépcsőjénél. A száztornyú kastély ma valahogy különösen csöndes... Úgy látszik, minden diák aludni tért. Ez nem is csoda, mivel hajnali fél kettő van... Azonban prof. dr. Albus Dumbledore, az iskola igazgatója hajszolt napirendjébe csak most sikerült bepréselnie minket. Menjünk beljebb, kedves nézőink! A roxfortos házimanók most takarítják az előcsarnokot a rászáradt... hm... trolltakonytól? Úgy látszik, sötét varázslatok kivédése szakkör indult az iskolában... A professzor úr irodájának pontos helye ismeretlen, de az iskola kedves kopogó szelleme vállalta, hogy odavezet minket.

Feltűnik a színen a vigyorgó Hóborc...

- Áááá! Au! Jaj, ne! Jaj, mamám!... Dale! Daleeee! KAPCSOLD KI A KAMERÁT!!!

Albus D. irodájában

- Dumbledore professzor úr volt olyan kedves, és megmentett minket. Ha ő nincs, kedves nézőink, akkor Önöknek egy másik hang olvasta volna fel e riport szövegét... Legyenek hálásak neki! Köszönjük, Dumbledore professzor!

(Albus ... Dumbledore) - Ugyan, semmisé...

- ...mert tényleg halhatatlan tett, amit most véghezvitt. Ha a professzor nem volna még hozzászokva a kopogó szellemek mindennapos rendreutasításához, akkor ezért emlékplakettet érdemelne. De a professzor idejét mostanában jóval sötétebb dologgal múlatja... Nem, nem lett fekete mágus, kedves nézőink! Viszont igen sokat gondol egy fekete mágusra... Mr. Dumbledore! Ön a Sötét Nagyúr elleni hajsza fővezére. Van már valami eredményük?

- Nos...

- Persze, persze, hogy is várhattam volna, hogy adásban közöljön egy ilyen bizalmas információt? Kedves nézőink, Dumbledore professzor csak az Elbűvölő emberek stábjával osztja meg titkait! Meg a társaival. Mert a mi hős professzorunk állítólag egy egész társaságot hozott létre a Tudjukki elleni harc érdekében. Ez az - egyesek szerint - Fönn Égsz Lovagrend nevezetű szekta a nagy vadászat legfőbb letéteményese... Pontosan hány embert foglalkoztat ebben a lovagrendben, Mr. Dumbledore?

- Hát...

- Hogyne, megértjük, hogy nem tud pontos számot mondani, hiszen ön csak a legfelsőbb vezetéssel foglalkozik. Mindazonáltal megbízható források szerint a Lovagrend tagja nem egy magas közszolgálati posztot betöltő varázsló és boszorkány. Természetesen hőn szeretett miniszterelnökünket is beleértve!

- Ami azt illeti...

- Végtére is ez így van rendjén: egységben az erő! Az összefogás is segíthet bennünket a Nagyúr elkapásában. Ami a jelek szerint már nem várat sokáig magára. A Fönn Égsz Lovagrend legfőbb harcosával, az ifjú Harry Potterrel az élen garantált az eredmény! A kis túlélő ugyanis a legfrissebb hírek szerint félelmetes harcossá fejlődött: a Nagyurat már többször csak az odaadó szolgái mentették meg pálcája elől. Mr. Dumbledore! Nem zavarja, hogy Tudjukki végső vereségében Önnek csak mellékszerep jut?

- Tulajdonképpen...

- Íme hát a harcos mögött az ember, kedves nézőink! Az ember, aki úgy szereti a világot, hogy nem is vágyik már hírnévre. Az ember, aki hajlandó lenne értünk mindenről lemondani! Az ember, aki... Hüpp... Már én is sírok... Aki... Ez olyan megható, kedves nézőink! Jöjjön hát egy kis reklám!

Rövid, tízperces bejátszás a hat legújabb fajta samponról, a legújabb fogkeféről beépített savtárolóval, a japán minőségű extratűrőképes gumilétráról, egy "Hülye" nevű új tévécsatornáról, a Tesco gazdaságos jegygyűrűjéről és a mentolos papucsról. Azután másfél perces rövidfilm következik: szerelmespár a tengerparton csókolódzik, szerelmespár a tengerben úszkál, szerelmespár egy hatalmas tálcáról halk zeneszó mellett halat vacsorázik (a filmből kimaradt a fizetési jelenet), szerelmespár beül az autóba... Felirat: "PORSCHE HOLSCHE - Új élmények várnak rád!" Az autó ütemesen rezeg: a szerelmespár bizonyára ülve táncol...

Újabb tíz perc, ezúttal a csatorna ajánlóját nézhetjük. Megtudhatjuk, milyen szellemes bekiabálások hangzottak el a valóságshow legutóbbi fél órájában. Holnap délután fél kettőtől fél háromig Balázs szembesít egy szökött rabot egy börtönőrrel! Fél háromtól fél négyig meg Mónika folytat hiperintelligens beszélgetést hat idegbeteggel arról, hogy mit gondolnak ők az életről, a barátságról, és főként a szerelemről. Azután ugrik a kép: majomarcú tengerészgyalogos (haladó nézők már a csillagainak mintájáról megmondják, hogy alzászlósról vagy törzszászlósról van szó) beszélget egy másik majomarcúval, aztán egy hang bejelenti, hogy ellopták a világbékét, mire az első majomarcú fejest ugrik egy vulkán közepébe, és megöli a belsejében elrejtőzött rosszfiúkat, egyúttal megmentve diákkori választottját, kinek extra tartós sminkjének a vulkán sem tudott ártani. Felirat: "TŰZPOKOL - vasárnap 20:00:00:00-tól". Persze a haladó néző azt is tudja, hogy ráér negyed kilenckor átváltani erre a csatornára, addig úgyis csak reklám van...

Hirtelen kellemes zene: társadalmi hirdetés következik. Pocakos, gengszterforma alak interneten küldi be az adóbevallását. A háttérben egy bombanő mosogat, a férfi diplomatatáskája mellett egy plazmatévé fénye látszik. Így egyszerűbb! Meg vagyunk győzve. Tényleg.

A néző lába már trombózist kapott, agya pedig épp most felejtené el, mit is nézett az előbb. Végre...

- Újra itt vagyunk, kedves nézőink! Közben Mr. Dumbledore elárulta nekünk, hogy már a nyomdában van regényes önéletrajza, "A citromos italpor jegyében". Akit érdekel, pontosan mennyire szereti Mr. Dumbledore a világot, megrendelheti, most csak kilencmillió kilencszázkilencvenkilencezer kilencszázkilencvenkilenc egész kilenctized forintért! A regényben többek között olyan titkokról rántja le a leplet, mint például miért szereti Dumbledore a zoknikat, vagy hogyan tett szert az Aldörögd és Felsődörögd között közlekedő busz nyári menetrendjét ábrázoló sebhelyére! Mi meg arról faggattuk a professzor urat, hogy mit csinál a szabadidejében. Mr. Dumbledore, ha teheti, bowlingozik, persze némileg kisegítve azt az ostoba golyót! De nem veti meg a lengőtekét sem. Határozottan cáfolta viszont a pletykát, miszerint a Vasorrú Bábákhoz szerződött volna basszusgitárosnak. Bár tervezi, az igaz. Most viszont a tanításon, a vízisízésen és a Sötét Nagyúr megbuktatásán kívül semmire sem jut ideje: még a Harry Potterről szóló monográfiáját is félbehagyta egy időre. Hát, mindenkinek az életében van néha egy-egy pörgősebb időszak... Mik a tervei a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzését követően?

- Hát...

- Mr. Dumbledore-nak még nincsenek tervei; elvégre nem tanácsos terveket készíteni egy olyan harc közben, amiben az ember otthagyhatja a fogát, hahaha! Ezután arról kérdeztük Mr. Dumbledore-t, hogy mi a titkos vágya.

- Nekem...

- Rég tudjuk már, hogy Mr. Dumbledore titkos vágya egy eredeti aláírás Harry Pottertől, csak még eddig nem mert kérni a mi kis szégyenlős professzorunk! Ha mégis sikerülne, bizonyára exkluzív darab lesz. No, de most már nem akarjuk tovább feltartani az igazgató urat, hiszen jól tudjuk, milyen elfoglalt mostanában, elvégre... Ööö... Mit is csinál? Ja persze: az iskola vezetése minden idejét lefoglalja! Tehát minden jót kívánunk Mr. Dumbledore-nak, aki most épp dühödt kiáltást hallat, ledobja a hálósapkáját, pálcát ránt, és a Silencio szót mormolja a... Neeeee!! Kérem, csak ezt n - -

A riporter tátog, de nem tud újabb hangot kiadni. Rémületében a torkához kap, még a mikrofonját is elejti. Dumbledore gondosan megkeresi, megkopogtatja, aztán beleszól:

- Kedves nézőink, a "Képzelt riport Albus Dumbledore-ral" című műsorunkat látták. Köszönjük figyelmüket!

Fanfár


End file.
